Dr. Reinholdt Mann
Dr. Reinholdt Mann was the Sawbones of Hartford's Hazards, scourge of Elusia. He served as a trauma surgeon for Hartford Reeves, Captain of The Hazards and Baron of the Western Isles, as well as Sastor McNatty, Baron of the South, Captain Jonathan Barnum of Kalu, and long ago, the Lutendorf Army, on The Mainland. After serving the Hazards from before their inception, Mann was killed in The Second Battle of Etoufette. Early Life Reinholdt Mann was born in the village of Stagh, in the southern valleys of Lutendorf. As a young man, he married a woman named Sara and joined the Lutendorf Army, putting to work his skills as a farmhand to the growing field of trauma surgery. He served as a combat medic in the War of the Bruders, until he was caught selling leeches and other medical supplies to wartorn villages, under the nose of his superiors. Before he could be hanged for treason, he disappeared into the night, abandoning his life, marriage, duty and honour. Eventually, he found himself in the City of Progress, deep in the Dupont lands. He boarded a ship set to sail south, to Barnsmouth, as one of the first passenger ships to rediscover the lost archipelago of Elusia. He landed in Kalu some months later, only to have his accent recognized by another Lutendorfian expat. After some choice words about the nature of his exit from the army, he found himself in a bar fight he had ill chances of winning. He was rescued by John Barnum, "Captain" of the Ruffians, and in exchange, was brought on as the group's official sawbones. The Hazards Some time later, Mann was banished from Kalu along with the rest of his crew. Also banished that same day were three shipwrecked Dupont sailors: Hollis Calloway (now Hartford Reeves), Morton PIckford (now Marsbury Swain), and an unconsious and deathly ill Mossbury Wormwood. Putting to work some quick thinking and ingenuity, Mann treated the latter's skull fracture with a harness he built from Swain's disassembled left boot. As the Ruffians soon became the Hazards, Mann stayed on as sawbones, nursing Wormwood back to health and eventually serving as an unaware harborer to the burgeoning romance between him and Arlen Tremayne. He would also treat Old Grenouille, who after a freak accident on Stinkfruit Island would need to have his nose amputated. Weeks later, Mann was present for the regime change at Fort Etoufette, when Hartford Reeves won control of the castle through single combat with the late captain of Le Creneaux, Poppy Williams. He would set up his enclosure in the castle dungeons, an upgrade from the cargo hold of The Lancer, Reeves' ship. The Second Battle of Etoufette; Death During the chaos that was the Second Battle of Etoufette, Mann offered Hartford a brief moment of respite, demanding his help in stabilizing a dying Hazard that had fallen from the battlements. After confirming that there was no hope of saving him, Mann led Hartford in a soldier's prayer he'd learned in the war, providing the ailing sailor his last rites. In a cruel twist of fate, he barely finished before being dealt a deathblow himself. A wayward cannonball, fired high over the wall from the Dupont siege force below the castle, struck him in the back, paralyzing him and sealing his fate. For the second time in his life, Hartford was pressed to recite the soldier's prayer, bringing some closure to a dying Mann, choking on his own blood as he squeezed the Captain's hands with all the strength he had left. Mann died painfully in the castle courtyard, with Hartford having to be torn from his crumpled body in a moment of broken desperation. With little time to escape, let alone worry for the dead, The Hazards had no choice but to abandon Mann's body in the crumbling castle. The last anyone saw of him, the Captain's tower had collapsed over that stretch of the ruins, burying the sawbones in rubble.